Your Feeling
by Re-SwitchON
Summary: Ketika suatu hal terus mengganggu pikiran Eve untuk tidur, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah udara segar malam hari, cahaya bulan, dan jawaban akan apa yang menjadi masalahnya. (Chung x Eve) Short One-shot


**AN: Ok pertama-tama maaf lama nggak nongol soalnya baru mulai kuliah. Ini fic lahir gara-gara gagal Move On dari fandom Els so... Yeah. Pairing ini begitu berjaya di zamannya sebelum AddxEve menyerang. Ok stop basa-basi, happy reading~**

 **Eve: CeM**

 **Chung: TT**

 _ **Your Feeling**_

 _By: Re-SwitchON_

Malam yang dingin di Hamel.

Angin malam masuk melewati jendela sebuah kamar di kastil Hamel. Hembusannya meniup surai putih yang tergerai diatas kasur.

Meski sedang berbaring, sang pemilik surai tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Ia terus memandangi atap kamar tanpa lelah meski rasa kantuk sudah sangat dirasakannya.

Ia pun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela yang terbuka. Melihat cahaya bulan yang bersinar melalui jendela kamar yang ia buka.

*Beep* *Beep*

Sebuah drone berwarna putih melayang disampingnya seraya mengeluarkan suara khas robot.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Remy. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

*Beep*

"Iya. Lebih baik kau kembali tidur"

Dan drone putihnya pun kembali meredupkan cahayanya dan masuk mode tidur.

 _Kurasa aku harus berjalan-jalan sebentar_.

Setelah memutuskannya, ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengenakan sandal yang ada di samping kasurnya. Tanpa repot untuk mengganti piyama dan merapihkan rambutnya yang tergerai, ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk pergi menuju ruang tengah di kastil. Ia menuju kesana karena disana ada balkon dengan pemandangan kota yang indah. Ia berharap dengan melihat pemandangan itu ia bisa sedikit meluruskan pikirannya.

Ia berjalan menelurusi koridor kastil. Dengan pencahayaan yang redup dari lampu yang ada karena telah di atur untuk meredup pada jam tidur normal, ia melewati berbagai tempat yang ada di kastil ini.

Setelah sampai di ruang tengah, ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa pintu kearah balkon terbuka. Ia mulai mengkalkulasikan apa saja kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi akibat terbukanya pintu tersebut. Bisa jadi ada pencuri? Atau bahkan pembunuh bayaran? Tapi semua itu ia kesampingkan dan memutuskan untuk melihatnya sendiri.

Setelah menghampiri pintu tersebut, ia menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan surai coklat terang dengan warna coklat yang lebih gelap pada kedua sisi ujung rambutnya sedang menyandarkan tangannya pada pembatas balkon sambil melihat ke arah kota.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang datang, otomatis laki-laki tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah. Malam Eve. Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Ya. Ada beberapa hal yang sedang ku kipirkan saat ini"

"Kalau begitu kemarilah dan nikmati pemandangan kota. Mungkin ini dapat membantu mu"

Ucap laki-laki itu sambil menepuk pembatas balkon yang ada disampingnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Eve menerima tawarannya dan menyandarkan telapak tangan kanannya pada pembatas dan menarik rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya ke belakang telinga dengan tangan kirinya. Angin malam yang cukup kuat membuat rambut tergerainya terus tertiup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini pada larut malam seperti ini, Chung?"

"Ya... Sebenarnya aku juga sedang memikirkan beberapa hal"

"Hal apa?"

"Hmm... Bagaimana ya... Aku merasa sedikit kebingungan dan khawatir akan bagaimana kedepannya. Tidak terasa besok aku sudah mulai memimpin kerajaan ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mampu atau tidak"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin kau dapat menjalankan kewajiban mu dengan benar. Aku tahu karena kita selalu bersama selama 5 tahun. Elsword dan yang lainnya juga pasti berpikiran sama seperti ku. Kau harus lebih percaya pada diri mu sendiri. Kerajaan ini tidak akan menemukan seorang raja yang lebih baik dari mu", ucap Eve dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chung.

"Kau benar. Aku harus lebih percaya pada diri ku sendiri. Terima kasih, Eve. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya", ucap Chung dan memberika senyumannya kepada Eve.

Keheningan pun melanda seraya mereka kembali menatap kota di bawah mereka. Lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala dan juga keramaian kota di malam hari yang sedang mempersiapkan festival untuk pelantikan raja baru kerajaan Hamel.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak membawa Moby dan Remy bersama mu? Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau membawa mereka kemana pun kau pergi. Oberon dan Ophelia juga"

"Moby dan Remy sedang dalam mode tidur di kamar ku dan Oberon serta Ophelia sedang membantu pelayan mu untuk menyiapkan acara besok. Dan juga aku butuh waktu sendiri untuk meluruskan pikiran ku"

"Ah. Apakah kehadiran ku disini mengganggu mu? Kalau begitu aku akan kembali kedalam sa-"

"Tidak. Keberadaan mu disini membuat keadaan lebih baik. Aku tidak keberatan bila kau disini"

"Baiklah. Lalu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Sebenarnya hal yang aku pikirkan tidak jauh berbeda dari mu. Aku berpikir kerajaan seperti apa yang ingin aku bangun kembali. Apakah kerajaan Nasod yang menguasai Altera, atau kah kerajaan yang berkududukan di Altera. Hasil dari kedua kemungkinan itu sudah ku kalkulasikan. Dan aku masih tidak dapat memutuskan akan jadi apa kerajaan ku nantinya"

"Apapun pilihan mu, aku yakin kau akan memilih yang terbaik untuk semua. Tapi rasanya agak aneh melihat mu kebingungan dengan hal seperti ini. Biasanya kau akan mengkalkusikan segala hal yang dapat terjadi dan kemudian mengambil jalan yang memilki paling banyak keuntungan dan sedikit pengorbanan"

"Aku sudah mengkalkulasikan bahwa dengan mendirikan kerajaan yang berkedudukan di Altera, para Nasod dapat membangun kerjasama bisnis dengan para Ponggo yang berhuni di Altera. Dan juga bila aku mendirikan sebuah kerajaan yang menguasai Altera, aku dapat sepenuhnya memberdayakan para Nasod dan Ponggo untuk kepentingan kerajaan ku. Aku tahu betul bahwa pilihan kedua adalah pilihan yang memiliki keuntungan lebih banyak. Tetapi selalu ada rasa ke tidak nyamanan yang kurasakan bila aku memikirkan untuk menguasai Altera. Dan aku tidak dapat mengkalkulasikan hal ini dengan benar"

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang menjadi masalah mu. Err... Sebenarnya ini bukanlah masalah. Justru suatu hal yang baik"

"Suatu hal yang baik yang dapat menghalangi keputusan ku? Apa sebenarnya ini?", Eve mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Chung karena rasa penasarannya.

"Itu adalah _perasaan_ mu"

"Perasaan.. Ku?"

"Ya. Perasaan mu terhadap para Ponggo lah yang membuat mu berpikir dua kali untuk memutuskan hal itu"

"Jadi perasaan ku.. Ya?", Eve menarik wajahnya dari Chung dan melihat kearah bulan.

"Hm. Perasaan seseorang adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah menipu. Mau seberapa keras pun kau berbohong dan berusaha menutupinya, akan selalu ada saat dimana seseorang akan tahu apa perasaan mu yang sebenarnya. Aku pun senang akan perasaan mu yang sekarang. Kita telah banyak berubah, namun perasaan kita yang sebenarnya tetaplah tidak berubah. Dan aku senang akan hal itu"

"Kau senang karena aku berubah?"

"Hm. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak menyukai mu saat kita baru pertama kali bertemu. Maksud ku, kau menampar siapa pun yang menghalangi jalan mu. Haha, lucunya adalah ketika aku kehilangan hitungan berapa kali Elsword telah mendapat tamparan mu selama 3 tahun. Yah tapi aku merasa senang berada disini pada saat ini karena kau mau membagikan apa yang sesungguhnya kau rasakan kepada ku", Chung menatap Eve.

"Kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama berinteraksi dengan manusia"

"Aku senang kau berinteraksi dengan manusia"

"Kurasa aku menyukai perasaan yang ku rasakan ini"

"Dan aku senang dengan perasaan yang sedang kau rasakan"

"Aku menyukai mu"

Hening pun melanda sejenak...

"Bisa kau ulang lagi apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Aku menyukai mu dan itu adalah perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya"

Eve melepaskan sandarannya pada pembatas balkon dan menatap Chung sepenuhnya.

"Kau berkata pada ku kalau ada saat dimana seseorang akan mengetahui perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya. Aku berterima kasih pada mu karena telah membuat ku menyadari perasaan ini. Dan aku ingin kau mengetahui persaan ku yang sesungguhnya. Aku senang karena kaulah yang mengetahuinya. Terima kasih, Chung"

Mata Chung melebar diikuti dengan semburat merah di pipinya karena dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah melihat senyuman penuh perasaan milik Eve di bawah cahaya bulan purnama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _ **~FIN~**_

 **Oke maaf pendek. Saya ngantuk mau bobo. Thanks for reading. Gut nite UwU~**


End file.
